United Nations Space Command
This is a Profile of the UNSC from Halo. Summery The UNSC(United Nations Space Command) is the coalition of the human nations on earth, their union has let them elevate to great heights and achieve space fairing feats. They have made sure that humanity would find their destiny among the stars and achieve explorations of new worlds. Military Structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Fleet Admiral ** Lord Terrence Hood *United Earth Governments Second-in-command * Commander Miranda Keyes Military Leaders *Sergeant Johnson *Captain Keyes *Dr. Catherine Halsey Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Spartans **John-117 **Kelly-087 **Frederic-104 **Linda-058 **Jameson Locke **Olympia Vale **Holly Tanaka **Edward Buck Military units Infantry Vehicles Light Gunships Spaceships Space Fighter Warships Corvette |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons *Combat Knives *Humbler Stun Device Ranged weapons (SMGs) *M7 Series **M7 **M7 Suppressed *M20 SMG (Assault Rifles) *MA series **MA1 **MA2B **MA3A *MA5 series **MA37 **MA5B **MA5C **MA5D (Carbine) *M6J/C *MA5K (Battle Rifles) *BR55 series **XBR55 **BR55 **HB SR *BR85 series **BR85 **HB SR (Marksmen Rifle) *M295 *M392 *M395 (Snipers) *M99 Series **M99 SASR **M99A2S3 SASR *Signature-suppressed anti-materiel rifle *SRS99 series **99 AM **Series 2 ***C ***C-AMB ***D **Series 5 (Other) *Hard sound rifle *NA4/Defoliant Projector **M7057/DP (Anti-Aircraft) *ARC-920 railgun *M6 Spartan Laser *M149 Magellan *M19-B SAM *M41 SPNKR *M57 Pilum (Machine Guns) (Shotguns) *DTM series **DTM/LE **M90 CAWS **M90A *M45 TS series **M45D **M45E *Underslung shotgun Explosives Territories Earth * Age founded/conquered: October 24, 1945, San Francisco, CA (The United Nations was formed at the end of the World War 2) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: around 7.8 billion people in the current time * Military: Unknown List of other Human Colonies Civilization Stats Tier 5: The Human race managed to achieve grand achievements of their civilizations, colonizing worlds, achieving slipspace travel (though a lesser version of other races), and even utilize weapons to devastate worlds. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (Fallen are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy utilizing Slipspace travel to make it at one point in the galaxy in a matter of hours) Superhuman Augmentation (The SPARTANS are humanity's greatest soldiers that have managed to turn the tide of battles on many occasions) Laser Projection (The SPARTANs use experimental weapons such as the SPARTAN lasers) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A +: Like their long enemies the Covenant, they possess control over various planetary systems. especially during their age of exploration. Power Stats DC: Multi-Continent: The usage of the NOVA Bomb which is powerful enough of scour Covenant fleets and even strong enough to destroy planets. Large Country: The self destruct action of UNSC Cruisers which was powerful enough to destroy one of the HALO Rings. City: The UNSC usage of Nuclear weapons such as one with 30 gigatons. Town: The UNSC cruisers using MAC gun with a projectile which can pierce armored ships with 2.7e+14 Joules. Large Building: Large Vehicles heavy attacks such as Tanks cannons. Building-Small Building: The machine gun placements and missiles of Cruisers to attack in firefights with other ships. Small Building-Room: Infantry's usage of heavy weapons and grenades. Superhuman: SPARTANs augmented strength in combat. Street: Infantry standard guns. Speed: FTL+: UNSC Space Cruisers using Slipspace for travels which travels 2-3 lightyears per day. Unknown: Ships traveling in space. Transonic: Aircraft speed in the atmosphere of planets. Superhuman+: flight speed of Hornets and driving speed of Warthogs. Superhuman: the speed of SPARTANS and Tanks. Athletic: The speed of regular infantry. Dura: Large City-City: The Larger Spaceships with energy shields can withstand sufficient energy attacks from Covenant ships. Town: UNSC Spaceships without energy shields. Large Building: The armor plating of large vehicles such as Scorpion Tanks/SPARTAN armor lock can survive the fall from space to Earth. Building: The SPARTAN Overshield which it two to three times their standard MJOLNIR armor. Small Building: SPARTAN armor is capable of barely tanking Fuel Rod Missiles. Small Building-Room: Smaller vehicles and large exoskeletons. Street-Human: Human soldiers with and without armor. Skills Stats their tech are basically similar to their modern weaponry but their ships have advanced considerably to ensure safe travel from world to world and even usages more powerful weaponry. They even deploy powerful super soldiers if need be. Strengths/Pros The UNSC are more careful in planning and able to use unconventional means in warfare in attacking a more superior enemy. They are even able to outmaneuver their enemies if they are not too arrogant to know it. It is mostly thanks to the efforts of the SPARTAN super soldiers that the UNSC managed to survive and triumph over both a superior civilization and a galactic threat. Weaknesses/Flaws Their civilization was less advanced race compared to the Covenant, which they have lost many planets to their relentless attacks, they would have being exterminated without the add of the efforts of various STARTANs. UNSC armors are weak to plasma weaponry, they also suffer human weaknesses as well, while SPARTANS armor harder to kill than normal humans. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Terrace_Hood.png|The leader of the UNSC forces, Lord Terrence Hood. Spartans.jpg|The Spartans, the elite soldiers of humanity, they are the forefront of the miracles mankind has seen. UNSC_Marines.png|UNSC Marines in action, the backbone of the human armies. Earth.jpg|Earth, the birthplace of humanity. Category:Halo Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Gaming Category:Tier 5 Civilization Category:Protagonist Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science